DogS
by IcingL.CHEN
Summary: 塔声ABO激拆 ；IDW背景，大量私设掩饰之下的ooc ；有一点点黑暗，反正是搞爽了
1. 〔上〕

起初，霸天虎核心会议几乎所有高级军官都会出席。

偌大的会议厅内，最中心的一圈围坐着威震天、红蜘蛛、声波、震荡波，以及如今鲜少出席的司法制裁部部长和第六阶段执行人代表——最高力量身后呈扇形就座的是各大军阀。不知是哪位天才的设计，总部会议厅的照明设施全集中在天花板中央，然后略向外圈偏转角度——那时每场会议威震天如沐圣光，他那些魁梧异常的鹰犬爪牙则投射下巨大阴影，空气中浮动的亮晶晶的灰尘颗粒常常随充满威慑力的磁场震颤。

那是一场看上去非常不具有历史意义的战略会议，其不可避免的风波（——这从来不是关键所在）中心是震荡波和六阶们，关于能量块和武器弹药的配给比例。这跟面具还没戴热乎的塔恩及其部门没有半沙尼克关系。

三塞时下来，会议桌一侧已经塌陷，斜对面的威震天则下线了光学镜。首领疲惫不堪的模样塔恩实在不忍芯看下去。

于是塔恩自会议开始以来第一次把视线从首领身上移开……求助般低头向邻座的声波看去，希望这位资历深厚又与震荡波多次合作过的高阶能像往常那样发表些独到见解，终结这个秀才遇到兵的话题。

出人意料地，一向行为作风无可挑剔的声波居然护目镜黯淡，深深地靠坐在椅背里。就算隔着面罩，塔恩也能看出他芯思不在会议上。

-：声波。-TARN-

-〔系统提示：内线已被屏蔽〕-SOUNDWAVE-

塔恩在面具后挑了挑眉。忽然，他注意到平日里过分安静的首席情报官此时磁场中竟泄露出些微躁动。

未等他反应过来，那磁场又再度回复了平静，没有一丝波澜。

塔恩猩红色的光学镜透过霸天虎图腾面具，把声波的霸天虎图腾头雕打量了又打量，声波不为所动。

最终，趁着霸王一拳砸在会议桌上的瞬间，塔恩低低地唤了声——"Soundwave。

声波机体不易察觉地一震，磁场再度紊乱，不一会儿却又什么都没发生似的平息下去。

塔恩没来由地感到一丝烦躁……

然而，过了不久，他发现声波的磁场又时不时地流窜出混乱的频率，仿佛在极力忍耐或遮掩什么似的。可他的异能影响明明早就消退了。

在没有任何干预下，震荡波和六阶们又花了两个塞时才停止争论、放弃达成共识。

然后红蜘蛛花了一塞时慷慨陈述Seekers的丰功伟绩，并以此要求今后对空军进行资源优先分配。没人接他的茬儿——威震天直接转过了目光："塔恩？"

红蜘蛛只得噤了声。

声波的报告排在最后一位。就算这位情报官平时再怎么少言寡语，也不至于像今日这样一塞分了事——"报告已上传主控电脑，诸位自行下载；部分指令已授权，望各部门积极履行职责。声波完毕。"

会议室里出现了轻微的骚动。塔恩环顾四周，绝大部分tf面甲上都是如释重负的松懈，包括威震天，唯独红蜘蛛正一脸戏谑地瞅着声波笑。

塔恩目光所及之处迅速变得鸦雀无声。

似乎除了塔恩之外——也许还有红蜘蛛——没人注意到今天声波讲话时音量大不如以前，经电子音修饰的声线混着嘶嘶杂音。

-：塔恩，会议结束之后别来找我。有问题明天再说。-MEGATRON-

-：明白，大人。-TARN-

"散会。"

众tf陆陆续续走出会议厅。声波后档板也不挪一下，坐在那里点开几块数据板，做出整理会议记录的样子——他大可以回自己舱室再做这项工作。塔恩也留下了，一边划拉着自己的数据板一边偷瞄着反常的声波。

一个前来清场关灯的量产机犹豫着走进会议厅，就在战战兢兢地打算开口询问的时候，忽然望见了他们身后大马金刀坐着的两位巨型tf，顿时吓得一句话也说不出来。本来会议结束时已是凌晨，可如此近距离见识过这实用功能过于明显的形态后，这位量产机发誓他三日之内都会充不进去电。

许久，无可奈何的声波处理完了最后一块数据板，他向一旁的塔恩点头致意，然后极其缓慢地站了起来。在跨出座位的那一瞬间他还是趔趄了一下。塔恩机不可失地扶住了他。

一瞬间狂乱的电磁场从声波机体内倾溢而出。超量的抑制剂对磁场的修饰简直是欲盖弥彰。塔恩终于知道声波一直以来在试图掩饰什么了，怎么，忠诚可靠如声波，也有管理不好发情期的那一天？

他在内线里遣散了海拉斯和提萨拉斯。

"要我送你回舱室吗？"他柔声问道。

声波没有理他，姿势别扭地继续往前走。事实上，塔恩不认为此时的声波有何选择的余地。

果不其然，不出十步，声波就栽倒在了会议厅的台阶上。塔恩瞥见其后档板缝隙中渗出的一点点乳白色液体，芯中以往对声波近乎完美的高度评价瞬间崩塌。

声波不用读芯也知道，过不了多久DJD就该请他去和平之残暴号喝淡调了。想到这儿，声波晃了晃脑袋试图让自己清醒一些，勉力从地上爬了起来。

在声波第二次把自己摔在地上后，塔恩手脚麻利地把他打横抱起，向声波的舱室走去。在故意俯身去抱的那一瞬间，身为纯种Alpha的塔恩敏锐地感知到了声波身上三个或四个甚至可能更多的永久标记频率信号。

——而且，没有威震天的。

也对，这么一个肮脏的tf也配首领的临幸吗？

难怪发情期时抑制剂不管用，原来是条母狗呵。

塔恩把声波甩到肩上，一只手圈这声波，腾出另一只手来在声波的剧烈挣扎抗议中，用DJD的权限打开了声波的舱门。

声波的舱室不算小，但他把多半空间都划给了共生体磁带们。而他的休息室里除了一个信息控制台就只有一张颇符合其体形的标配充电床。

塔恩不在乎里间的磁带们是否已经进入充电，他把声波重重抡在充电床上，看着对方随意又冷漠地摊平自己。

隔绝良好的舱室内强烈的磁场迅速张结至每一个角落，声波没那个力气也自知没有意义再去控制和掩饰了。他意味不明地仰视着宪兵头子，在情欲和痛苦的渲染下护目镜愈发幽红深邃。

塔恩有些触动了。他以为自己会被请出舱室，或者受到警告。但是没有。对方大大方方地躺在自己面前，风扇轰鸣，冷凝液淋漓，一言不发。空气在磁场的风暴中躁动着。通常情况下Alpha不会对不属于自己的Omega的发情产生反应，但是声波被重复标记后所散发的无数活跃频率交织在一起的磁场，如同一颗熟透到腐烂的甜美果实，其中属于其他Alpha的磁感线在互相竞争搏斗的同时，也在向塔恩发出挑战。

"声波，这是风纪问题。那些标记是谁的。"

声波试图回答他，但是电子音处理器已经短路；内线被硬性屏蔽后再恢复通讯对声波来说不算复杂，但是不是在这种境地下。

纠结许久，他打开了面罩。面部接触空气后微凉的感觉让他忍不住想要贪婪地大口置换空气，却还是提防喘息声的泄露。"贫民窟渣滓和……震荡波议员时期的同僚们。"

塔恩了然地轻笑一声。

真不留情面啊。塔恩一直以为声波对震荡波的恨意仅仅来自那些不完全益于霸天虎的试验，如今看来还是有嫉妒和怨念的成分——毕竟声波算是最典型最有名的异能者，而声波与震荡波的命运在战前却完完全全地错过了，倘若他当年能像塔恩或说丧门神那样进入特异点工程学院得到庇护，那他一定不会一个人在蝙蝠精那里、成为一个工具和那些道貌岸然的参议员的公共玩物。

塔恩拉过信息控制台前的椅子，好整以暇地坐在那里。

"这样可不好，声波。混乱又无法抑制的发情势必会影响你为霸天虎服务工作的效率……而且，你对自己管理得不够好——今天是我注意到了你的状况，可难道终究有一天所有霸天虎都会知道，他们忠诚可靠的情报官其实一直以来都是个低贱的婊子吗？他们会不会怀疑你在发情期会受情欲的影响做出一些有悖霸天虎行为标准的事情呢？我想，我不能忽视这种事情发生的可能性……"

塔恩常常在审讯犯人时用到的慵懒而优雅的调子令声波十分厌恶。而且，话真多。此时的每一分每一秒对声波来说都是煎熬，普神知道他为了保持自己一动不动地躺在那里费了多少体力。

"声波，你以前自己是怎么解决的呢？虽然这是个比较隐私的问题，但是，如果你的解决办式有损霸天虎利益或霸天虎风貌的话……你有必要向DJD坦诚。"

看来自己是不用再去和平之残暴号做客了。声波不无讽刺地想。好，这很DJD。趁对方——哪怕只是毫无证据的怀疑——完全处于下风时对其进行莫须有的审讯，就能使他们的办事效率好过头。

此时塔恩既没有使用异能，也没有释放Alpha磁场，但光是他的絮絮叨叨就够声波受的了。声波把一切精力都放在锁死发声器上，让自己不去想那个在如此状态下都难以启齿的答案。他祈祷塔恩将他的不回应理解为——"羞耻"。

霸天虎大义告诉他他不能信普神。

"声波。"

一声不受控制地低吟逸出发声器，声波把自己紧紧蜷缩起来。渣的。他的火种就像在波涛汹涌的海上翻滚沉浮，然后被一浪掀在了坚硬的礁石上。

"声波。"

闭嘴。

"声波。"

"共-共生体……"

"共生体？抱歉我在这方面没什么研究。是什么，声波？共生体是怎么做的？"

声波费劲地把"回敬塔恩"写进私人日程安排里。

"初次——建立共生链接，非同种族共生体——共享一切频率……"说罢他决定还是有朝一日公报私仇。

紫色面具后发出一串沉闷不雅的笑声。

"哈！我还以为会是蝙蝠精，他标记过你不是吗。当然他如今那个体形只能说是差强人意……原来是那条狗？你让那条狗干你？"

声波忽然觉得那副面具就是为了方便宪兵头子能肆无忌惮地说那些不要面甲的话的。

声波别过头去。就算他听见塔恩一脚踹开了里间共生体休息室的门他也无力思考接下来会发生什么了。

——直到他的共生链接感知到了那个稳定而令人芯安的频率……不不不不他现在一点也不芯安。

塔恩拎着机器狗的后颈走出里间，野兽弓起身子低吼着。即便是刚被强制上线，良好的训练也使他迅速认清了形势，无多反抗。

共生链接里疯狂涌动着担忧和愤怒，给声波造成了不小负担。声波一面近自己所能地安抚机器狗——混沌中他不确定这有没有起效，一面绝望地提防着对方的发情。

声波承认机器狗的兽性Alpha很足劲，效果也不错，而且对方作为自己的从属机往往能非常悉心地照顾好自己——但是，此事一旦传扬开去，自己必然身败名裂。

塔恩用带有异能的声音哄骗着机器狗的感知。在巨大的歉意下机器狗还是没能坚持住。Alpha磁场与失控的Omega磁场的首次交锋中，声波一败涂地。

塔恩专心致志地用三根手指揉弄着机器狗黑亮俊秀的输出管，看着它迅速挺立起来，对声波逐渐响起的难耐的喘息声和耻辱的摩擦声置若罔闻。

机器狗剧烈挣扎着，又不知挣脱后该逃向哪里。尖锐的爪子划破紫色的涂装时他本能地感到悔意和恐惧，然后又为此痛恨自己的软弱。他不能阻止DJD对声波进行伤害，那是以卵击石，并且可能会为宿主机招致更多麻烦。

机器狗极力收敛着自己的磁场。就在他的输出管充能得几乎涨痛而无法分心时，属于大型机的粗厚手指刺透了他的输出管根部，能量液顺着尖利的指尖一缕一缕流下。

塔恩轻唱着温柔的安眠曲，嵌在输出管里的手指残忍地移动着，很快，那根尚坚挺的漂亮输出管落在了地上。能量液喷涌如注。

机器狗极短促地哀鸣一声便彻底下线。

声波被这一幕震得几乎全身零件停摆。

他骤然停在那里，没有喘息没有摩擦，浑身装甲咯咯作响。共生链接里汹涌而来的痛苦淹没了他的全部感知。

一贯镇静而无所畏惧的声波此刻濒临崩溃。

所以

这算什么……

给我一次机会让我承认我喜欢被狗干好吗？

你要弹劾，随你；你要抓把柄，拿去；变态如你想看一场表演，那我就以发情期的名义放荡好了……可这算哪一出？！

塔恩无法理解声波与机器狗之间的感情。以及那种火种契约般的共生协议。

但是塔恩知道，声波一定是把忠于霸天虎这条指令写进CNA代码里了——这使他不会对此事进行上报。

他堪称温柔地熔阻了机器狗液崩的管线，把他轻放在信息控制台上。然后支着脑袋静等声波的恢复。

这真是一段有趣的戏码。

塔恩自认为自己是最具耐心的导演。

声波花了三塞分草草整理了一下中央处理器，然后抽搐着跌下充电床。

他的每一个关节都在吱呀抗议，而声波几乎是抱着赴死一般的决心，携裹着滴答着情欲的Omega磁场向塔恩膝行而去。这次求助可真是有诚意极了。

塔恩在面具下无声地笑着，几乎撕裂嘴角。

来啊，我看看霸天虎最出色的一员的下线还有多远。在情欲掌控下你还能有多少贞德。这不是陷阱，亲爱的同僚，这是测试。看看你值得多少惩罚。

如果有一天声波被汽车人俘虏，那么塔恩将毫不犹豫地把他列在黑名单首位。

看看你值得多少惩罚。

TBC


	2. 〔中〕

经过那一滩曾属于机器狗的能量液时，声波卡顿了一下，手掌一下子没支持住按进了散发着腥味和残存频率信息的粘稠液体。声波慌忙把手抽出来，丧失理智似的在地板上胡乱抹着，直到紫色的痕迹彻底离开他的装甲。然后继续挪向坐在自己椅子里的恶魔。

往日声波不曾在塔恩及DJD上付出多少关注，但此刻，他的中央处理器叫嚣着恐惧，恳求自己远离那个臭名昭著的行刑者，而他的机体却极为诚实，一步步引导他走向唯一的选择。

在本能的抗拒和本能的渴求中他触摸到了他的选择。

借助毫无优势的体重他把上半身沉进对方腿间，使那双强健有力的腿张得更开一些。渗着冷凝液的手搭在宽阔的髋部，留下一丝微凉的触感。

声波扬起头雕，颤抖的唇如同狂风中的叶片，哆嗦着吻上那片炙热的装甲。他在舔舐，在用舌尖湿漉漉地讨好那些装甲缝隙，在急不可耐地嗅闻令他沉迷的气息。但是塔恩迟迟没有释放他渴求的Alpha磁场。我不会引诱你，不会强迫你，不会主动协助你。这一切是你自己的决定。塔恩极端镇静地想。——又因自己的镇静而产生狂傲的优越感。

声波在试图说些什么，破碎的句子如同他破碎的理智，被欲望和痛苦熔化成黏糊糊的一滩。

"想让我打开前挡板吗？"紫色大坦克好心地问。低沉富有磁性的声音轻弹着情报官本就敏感的音频接受器，让意乱情迷的他忙不迭地回应着：

"是，是的！请打开……

——啊！"

粗硕的输出管弹出，打在清俊的脸上，声波立刻抓住它热烈地舔吮着。

他没有升起护目镜，而下半张面甲足以赏心悦目。原本流利冷峻的棱角被氤氲的暖雾醺出醉人的柔软，薄薄的嘴唇在狰狞的管线上忘情地流连着。

塔恩曾有幸听过声波偶尔不使用电子音处理器时的原本声音，那声音冷澈，清冽，淡漠。但如今甜腻沙哑又如此自然的淫糜音调向DJD首领证明着，在元老院统治时期他曾被调教成如何放荡低贱的床上宠物，又如何将这放荡低贱刻进原生金属骨骼。

声波啧啧有声地咂吻着那根巨物。从根部的暗褶至冠部的小孔，从爆突的副线至细密的螺纹，无一不被熟练又热情地服务着。金属舌如同一条灵活的小银蛇，在管线上游走舞跃，留下亮晶晶的轨迹。

接着，发情的Omega毫不畏惧地掌握住那根相对而言实在是过分粗长的管子，张口含住坚硬的冠部，努力吞咽吸吮。

声波哼哼着，一次次不觉勉强般把管线更深地压向摄食管。不同于接口的柔软紧致和吞咽反射的碾动令塔恩舒服地忍不住低吼，那愉悦的声线让声波的火种超负荷地亢奋起来。

忽然，伴随着一声低吟，塔恩的输出管感受到了一阵异常美妙的酥麻震动。塔恩吓了一跳，几乎没能把持住。他向下望去，声波的颈部装甲已经被撑地扩开了缝隙，里面的管线凸起蠕动着，直至顶到那同样被普神赞美过的发声器。

塔恩被震撼了。

他不是没让犯人给自己做到过如此地步的深喉，但那都是淫威逼迫之下的。

声波一定是被训练过，并以此为一项拿手本领。

然而即便再怎么努力，本能保护也使得声波吞不下去更多了。可塔恩的管子有三分之一还在外面。

声波继续埋头干活儿，套弄着外面部分的手却越来越无力，几乎是搭在那雄厚根基上。最终，声波抬起头迷醉地仰望着塔恩，口中依旧含着巨大的凶器，却伸出那只手牵起塔恩的，颤抖地引着他向自己头雕伸去。

塔恩轻触了一下被填充得鼓鼓的面甲，声波不满地再次抬起手，把塔恩的手向脑后推去，然后又垂下胳膊努力地撑着机体。

看着咕哝着前后摆动头雕的声波，塔恩忽然有些理解了。在不释放Alpha磁场的情况下，输出管是仅次于火种的磁场散逸最明显的器官。这对于Omega来说根本无法抗拒。

他应着声波的请求，把手掌扣在对方头雕上，在对方如幼生体般期待的眼神中，挺动腰肢，把剩余的输出管全部捅进脆弱的喉管。

声波有一瞬间僵住了机体，然后全身剧烈地颤栗着，在塔恩的每一次抽送中都有大颗大颗生理性的清洗液从护目镜后滚下面甲。

塔恩觉得这么做已经脱离了实际意义。然而声波依旧紧紧环抱住塔恩的两条大腿，就像抓住救命釖草一样抓住凶手，含不住的电解液顺着俊俏的下巴流下去，滑过颈部淌进装甲缝隙，色情的意味几乎遮掩过了深喉的痛苦。

声波发不出声音来。世界抬起它的脚一下下踏向他的面甲，把他踹回他最底层的起点。

塔恩释放了。

大股大股的交合液散发着浓郁的磁场特征讯号，直接在摄食管深处奔涌冲击着声波机体内部。

空气中骤然改变的磁场频率在二人周身刷过一层静电噪，塔恩的频率被声波的Omega特质捕获后，那几个不怀好意的标记频率迅速把新晋的Alpha磁场也拖入了争斗之中。

一时间挫败感席卷了塔恩的理智。

声波却芯满意足地在陌生又充满力量感的Alpha磁场中得到了安抚。

明明声波才是处于弱势的那个，却在吝啬的塔恩那里夺走了奖励。他正在把一场不近人情的观测变成不计成本的证明。

塔恩推开声波的头雕，半软的输出管在漫长的退出过程中营造了炸CPU的视觉效果。

冠部脱离唇舌的瞬间，声波伏身脱骨般剧烈地呛咳着，抬手随意抹去嘴角混着紫色白色的交合液。

声波折叠起手臂堪称乖巧地趴在塔恩腿上，颤抖着平复难以消退的呕逆感。相比于今夜的屈辱，他此刻看上去更在意发情期间需求的满足。何况，以冷静自居的塔恩——的强大的Alpha磁场迅速把那些急躁又不自量力的"前任"们压服了。

一丝恶意在塔恩的中央处理器内攀升。

"让我猜猜看，声波。"塔恩轻轻拍着声波的背甲，"在战前你是不是就这样引诱那些金融寡头，让他们满足你，然后在他们放松警惕之时套取情报……"

塔恩顿了顿，大手捂住了声波的嘴和下半张脸，把声波因磁场勾连而发出的一声声哼鸣堵在发声器里。他俯下身，凑近对方音频接收器缓缓问道："你从未失手过对吧？……一旦有用武之地，发情期就是你完全掌控的工具对不对？"

声波挣扎起来，试图直起身子爬上塔恩的大腿，但是腿一软又跌回地上。塔恩从腋下捞起他把他抱了上来。

声波环住塔恩的头雕，柔软地趴在对方颈旁，开阖的唇间吐息湿热温暖："霸天虎，毋需把间谍送到敌军床上来取得情报……"

塔恩笑了笑："那真是可惜……"

"……算不上可惜。"

声波知道塔恩在羞辱他。

倘若自己寻求更进一步的帮助，塔恩必然会借此发难。发情期的副作用有所缓解，可这远远不够。更何况，声波依然别无选择。

塔恩忽然好奇地掂了掂身上挂着的声波。轻轻巧巧。如果不是质量转换，变形后的卡带机都没他管儿大。四四方方的机体谈不上美感，更不及Seekers妖娆，然而蓝白色清爽的涂装以及端正的模样使他在被情欲渲染时，更显得乖巧可爱。

怪不得啊。

感受到腹前对方的管子又硬了，声波扭动着在塔恩大腿上跪坐了起来。塔恩略微帮忙扶着他的腰防止他掉下去，对方却狡黠地一笑，一只手探下去，指尖轻绕，撬开了自己的后档板。

当温热的润滑液从对接口一股脑流出，对准那根输出管劈头浇下来时，塔恩收紧了双手。

声波浅浅地喘息着，小幅度晃动着臀甲。被充分润泽的外置感应节点饱满肿胀，在塔恩黑色的输出管冠部不断地轻轻磨蹭。一只手撑开自己小巧精致的银色接口，耐心地扩张着自己，另一只手撑在塔恩胸口，脑袋借力抵着，塔恩知道，声波在舔吻霸天虎标志。

Omega磁场与Alpha磁场在空气中热烈地缠绕交融，日常话多的塔恩此刻实在不知道该说什么了，他强迫自己记起用DJD权限进入声波私人舱室的最初目的，但此时自己却完全沉浸在声波制造的声色表演之中。

好吧DJD的成员一直以来还算洁身自好作风端正，虽说他们确实以一些下流刑罚折磨过犯人，但是绝不会引诱犯人主动对自己献身。一贯富有责任感的塔恩就算休假的时候会出去找服务工作者，也都是找Beta。

而今声波的行为让塔恩几乎招架不住。

声波那是玩儿熟了的婊子嗬。

塔恩忽然下意识地推开了声波的对接组件——他受不了这么漫长又轻佻的撩拨了，但是他简直就是下意识地——他不敢推别的地儿，不然声波会掉下去，于是他就推了罪魁祸首——现在他手指上全是黏腻透明的润滑液，柔软弹滑的触感让塔恩惊艳不已的同时，还发现了个不同寻常的细节。

塔恩捻动摸索着那枚甜美的外置感应节点，对方立刻塌下腰线尖细地呻吟起来。

"声波，这是什么上流玩法吗……"

塔恩把尖锐的指尖刺进感应节点上对穿的小洞，勾住，拉扯起来。

声波尖叫一声，浑身颤抖着向后仰身逃避，但是塔恩手指没有动，感应节点被拉扯得更夸张了。

"那时流行穿环，环上还要刻上主人的名字……他们还曾在我接口的保护叶片内侧刻过字——"声波惊喘着解释，满意地看到塔恩面具后光学镜的猛然收缩，"我已经把那些字磨去了，所以……那里会比一般tf的要薄弱许多，待会儿您一定要小心疼爱它。"

上扬的语气中声波绽开了一个弧度完美的笑容。

塔恩紧紧盯着声波。没有回话。

由于职务之需，塔恩专门学习过微动作心理学。

今晚，那些虚假的欢愉和货真价实到疼痛的欲望，在声波机体上淋漓尽致地展示着。

声波也许真是发情发迷糊了。在相当多的领域内声波都要比塔恩高出好几个段位，然而他对于自己什么也没辩解，对于塔恩什么也没戳穿，只是就像扮演战前的那个自己一样，一步一步更接近对方，更近，直到把对方纳入自己体内。

声波微微移动胯部，使自己脱离塔恩探索的手掌，然后挺起身抬高臀甲，双手支在对方的履带上——那扩张的三指从接口内滑了出来，把淌进掌心的润滑液仔细地涂抹在那副履带上。

声波湿漉漉地亲吻着塔恩面具的缝隙，下身用接口厮磨对方的输出管，柔软的叶片一次次浅含住硕大的冠部，再恋恋不舍地滑开。塔恩再次扶住了他的腰。

忽然声波沉下身去，接口颤悠悠地包裹住滚烫圆实的冠部。双方的对接组件错了好几个型号，从生物工程学角度讲，对接不可能顺利，然而Omega发情时期接口内壁更加地有韧性有弹性，这鼓舞声波大胆地坐了下去。

巨大的输出管一寸寸撑开甬道内的每一道褶皱，全方位碾压过内部密集的感应节点。再充分的润滑与扩张也无济于事，每当撕裂感达到忍耐的极限时，声波就抬起一点，含着已进入的长度小幅度抽插起自己，在无与伦比的充实感中放声呻吟，然后掰开被顶得内陷的保护叶片，再更深地吞下去一截。

塔恩有一种输出管被紧紧攥住的感觉。对方机体内部痉挛着收缩，试图将不合逻辑的异物推挤出去，然而对方骑在管子上上下吞吐着，自己都根本不管自己能否吃得消。塔恩不得不在火热紧致的包裹下腾出一部分精力扶好颤抖得越来越剧烈的声波。

塔恩都想让声波缓缓了。

再这样下去要么被夹断要么被夹射。

但是声波还在继续。

内壁被扩张到极致，几乎连收缩是力气也没有了，不过这个不是问题。问题是，长度。

声波感觉自己已经吃下去很多了，对方输出管深入到了令人毛骨悚然的深度，但是伸手一探，才知道还有一半没有进入。一时间所有耐心都被击碎。

声波抠住塔恩的履带缝隙，下线光镜，借助体重用力坐了下去。

放浪的尖叫和低沉的吼声同时响起。

输出管顶端堪堪顶上了次级油箱垫片。灭顶的快感瞬间以那个小小的零件为中心扩散开去，酥麻的电流沿着神经中枢流窜至全身各处。

声波倒在塔恩怀里，疲惫地喘息着。

良久，他又撑起自己，重复着抬起，坐下，输出管一次次顶上能源镜，一声声不加掩饰的呻吟渐渐裹满情欲的沙哑。塔恩快扶不住那具剧烈抖动又不断疯狂上下动作的机体了。

对方就像毒瘾犯了的瘾君子，只知道重复越来越勉强的动作把自己推上巅峰。

不知不觉间声波内部最深处已然变得松软，润滑液满满地堵在甬道内，使原本尺寸不合带来的艰涩化解了大半。塔恩配合声波不算用力地挺动着胯部，他能感受到自己输出管的最前端正捣弄着一团不可思议的柔软和湿濡。

磁场的契合度越来越高，弥漫在湿热空气中的电频讯号浸满了甜腻的气息。填充着整个舱室的水声与喘息声交织在一起，不绝于耳。

声波渐渐放缓了自己的动作，趴在塔恩坚实宽阔的胸口喘息着。接口还在反射性地收缩，四肢的震颤则未曾停歇。

对于他来说，快感就像被困在了缺氧的高原，在机体内盘旋不去。风扇徒劳地满速，电荷还在表层装甲下不断堆积，却迈不过峰值，任疲倦和欲望撕扯着机体。

TBC


	3. 〔下〕

"我累了，塔恩……"沙哑的声音里浸满说不出的疲倦和魅惑，"但是我还想要……"

塔恩捧着那张漂亮的面甲，手心里一片湿。难道是清洗液。

如果可以摘下面具，他想吻一吻那副水雾朦胧的护目镜。但那就太温情了不是吗。

为了催促塔恩，声波用尽力气收缩了一下接口。塔恩一震，扶起对方腰部的时候却犹豫了。

塔恩的犹豫让声波感到一丝烦躁。

他到底在想什么。

读芯需要大量的精力来控制，若不然，声波一定会在感知到对他不利的想法时，把对方精神攻击到下线。而不是在这里开着腿乞怜。

"帮个忙。"声波似笑似哭，"只是一次对接，别想那么多。"

塔恩闻言倒是笑了笑。就算报告打上去，自己的管子正深埋在对方体内，又该如何解释。他调整了一下双方的姿势，一字一顿地重复着刚才对方的话语：

"帮-个-忙。是吧。"

刹那间声波的火种如同被狠狠攥紧，感知力被无限放大，仿佛将整个世界的轮廓形状和质量压迫进神经回路，刻骨铭芯。

如果说声波年轻时被自己无法控制的读芯能力深深打扰而无法感知外部环境，那么此时境况正好相反，可以说，整个世界的敌意正从四面八方以实体的形式渗进他的机体，那么首当其冲的——当然是骤然顶开次级油箱垫片的那根输出管。

声波猛然向后仰起头雕，动作之大使得颈部管线几乎挣断，张开嘴却发不出任何声音。在对方的异能影响下，濒死的危机感逼停了全身的散热系统和循环系统，倒是有效地助推了快感。

在塔恩顶开能源镜的瞬间，次级油箱入口的固定环受不住巨物的冲击，应声而碎——不然他也不可能进得去。塔恩用力掐着声波的腰部装甲往下摁，输出管上部的管壁研磨着过度扩张的油箱口，顶端则长驱直入，搅和进内部半满的温热液体。

尽根没入的输出管擦破了脆弱的保护叶片，甬道内壁生生撕裂，几处的能量液汇在一起，随动作挥洒在声波白色的腿甲上，迅速变冷凝结，使其染上大片艳丽的痕迹。

这太夸张了……

尖锐的痛觉和爆炸一样的快感让声波的线路不堪重负，散热系统重启的瞬间扇叶电机就烧毁了，冷凝液的储备量急剧下降。

声波不知道自己是否尖叫出声了，只觉得发声器愈发干涩疼痛，想咽回一点电解液，却被快感剥夺了机体的控制权，张着嘴剧烈喘息，任由电解液色情地流淌出去。

体内的巨物如同一根烧红的烙铁，展开熨烫着因过度牵张而吱呀作响的软金属；每一个节点，无论敏感与否都无处遁形，忠实地把感知电流送入神经中枢；极度敏感的次级油箱在陌生又蛮横的刺激下惊惧抽缩，大量保护性的润滑液汩汩涌出，在抵达接口外沿前被能量液染成了淡紫色。

体积狰狞的管线在窄小的油箱口内几乎缴械，塔恩干脆抱着声波站起身，把对方抵在墙壁上，开始了今晚的高频输出。

迭迭的声响中，接口内部的软金属随输出管的外抽被翻搅出来，又在凶狠的顶入中尽数挤回去。被撑满的甬道内各种液体实在存不住了，在毫无规律的迅猛抽插中飞溅而出，再沿着两人结合的部位聚成小股流下。

声波哭叫着，无意识地喊着破碎的词句，求对方停下，又求对方再快再用力一点；软软地骂着炉渣，又在声调拔高的呻吟中唤着主人。

塔恩对于声波的一切反应尽收眼底，记忆扇区完整地记录下此时此刻的每一帧影像，每一条音频，同时刺激着他更为疯狂地冲击着对方，输出管打桩机一般凿进声波体内，强劲的力道和猛烈的节奏几乎要把声波操进墙里去。

冗余电荷涌上双方的装甲表层，Alpha磁场肆意鼓动着，空气也为之震颤。

每一次贯穿中声波的腹甲都会被撑开缝隙，浮现出对方输出管运动的路径。在极致饱胀的满足感中，声波被迫长久地锁定在过载的巅峰，几乎失去意识。内壁不受控制地持续绞紧收缩着，自己那根精致的输出管不知何时顶开了前挡板，翘挺在腹前轻微晃动，前端不断垂落愈发稀薄的交合液，把管子淌得泪涟涟水光光。

塔恩忽然把输出管差不多全退了出来，只留一个冠部卡在对接口，各色液体滴滴答答地沿着完全增压的管线滑落，在爽到尾音发颤的轻笑中，一个挺身把管子猛地捅回最深处，坚硬的冠部一路碾压过饱受蹂躏的内置节点，灼烧般摩擦着内壁再次叩进次级油箱，被挤出来的润滑液呈喷射状浇在一片狼藉的结合处。

声波在无法预测的动作中被自己的哽咽呛到，他绷紧了全身，试图疏解无法承受的更多的快感。然而塔恩引擎轰鸣咆哮，发声器里则愉快地滚动着几串音符，开始一次次地重复刚才的举动，完全退出，再完全进入。

原本紧紧箍在塔恩腰上的那双腿无力地垂了下去，只有足尖还在轻轻颤搐。塔恩掀动着声波瘫软的机体，对方无意识地想要迎合，却跟不上节奏，被意外的举动惊到时只能嘶哑地尖叫。

最终，塔恩在本能驱使下的高频捅贯中一声低吼，把灼热滚烫的交合液射入了对方机体深处。

输出管冠部卡在能源镜那里迅速成结，过多的交合液激荡在声波的次级油箱里，胀得难受，与自体能量混合后的频率讯息被输送至机体各处，Omega磁场嵌进Alpha磁场中稳定地交融振动。

声波带着哭腔短促地惊叫了一声，之后整个机体软趴趴地挂在塔恩身前，抽噎着，因散热系统罢工而致机体过热。

塔恩几分好气地环抱住烧得几乎冒烟儿的情报官，在房间里走来走去，侧着身从储藏柜里翻出一瓶冷却剂，再一屁股坐到吱呀作响不堪重负的小充电床上，声波则依旧面朝塔恩坐在对方胯上。几番下来，体内的结不断地被牵动，拉扯着刺痛的油箱口，声波不满地哼哼着，对方作为Alpha本能地想安抚，但还是忍下了。

明明塔恩也被拽得很疼。结打开之前的半塞时里谁都不会好受。

塔恩拧开冷却剂的瓶盖，递到声波手上。剧烈过载后的机体极度敏感，握住瓶身的触感让声波不禁颤抖起来，中央处理器一阵恍惚。

紫色的大型机干脆拿过那瓶快要洒出来的冷却剂，凑到对方嘴边耐着性子喂。

声波两手扒着瓶子调整角度，安静地一口口啜着。年轻的面容和乖巧的举动让塔恩产生了一丝错觉，仿佛自己在照顾一个初经人事的幼生体。

"我没打算摘下面具，所以……只是一个交换对接液形成的临时标记。"

声波没有任何回应。塔恩怀疑对方此时是否还能清醒地听懂自己的话。看着那个身上脸上一塌糊涂狼狈不堪的tf，塔恩非常不愿意把此时此刻与往昔或今后的任何场景联系在一起。

冷却剂喝了一小半，声波就把瓶子推开了。额角渗出的冷凝液缓缓淌下来，透明的液滴曲折地滑过侧颊，与从护目镜内滚滚而下的水珠汇成一缕，啪嗒，滴落在塔恩胸口。啪嗒。

DJD首领低头注视着他无声无息地哭泣，再无声无息地向后折过身体去够清洁布来擦拭机体（不得不说在体内的结的拉扯下这动作很勉强），最终无声无息地整理好自己的磁场。

塔恩想说话。想得感觉自己下一秒要么说话要么变形要么就憋死了。

但是说什么都觉得不合时宜。

结不紧不慢地缩小，在输出管冠部大小恢复正常的一瞬间，声波便迫不及待地扭动着想要离开塔恩的机体。

塔恩及时托住了他。那双纤细的大腿颤抖地支撑起上半身，管身刮过刺痛敏感的内壁，一寸寸的退离中浑浊的液体淅淅沥沥地打湿了床铺。

直到最后，冠部离开对接口时发出了"啵"的一声脆响——然后各种液体决堤一般冲刷下来。一般来讲，即使结收缩、输出管退出去，次级油箱口也是会自动闭合，继续存留那些液体——并且给后期清理造成很大麻烦。然而眼下情况有点特殊。在刚刚对接时过分的扩张下，声波油箱口的固定环彻底碎掉了……失禁一样的感觉让刚刚整理好自己、恢复冷静自持的声波差点再次崩溃。塔恩也有点意外。

热乎乎的油液哗啦一下子，把声波的内置节点们烫了个遍，再把塔恩的输出管从头淋了一遍。两人都僵住了一瞬。直到液体从充电床上流到地上，响起黏腻的滴答声。

塔恩动作绅士地把声波平放到充电床上，拿过丢在一旁的清洁布又擦了一遍，然后起身俯视着对方，未及开口说什么，声波不知何时已闭合了面罩——"请回吧。"

电子音处理器坏了，声音在面罩后闷闷的。

"声波……"

"您请回吧。"

在塔恩消失在舱门后的一瞬间，里间的磁带们就冲了出来。

"老大！你还好吧？"

"老大？老大……"

尽管光学镜前轰隆隆和迷乱的面甲上都是专注的关切和安慰的笑容，却根本无法掩藏共生体链接里压抑的愤怒和焦虑。

声波试图在链接线路里释放一些安抚的情绪，但是失败了。发情期的干扰逐步消退后，声波意识到了所发生的一切以及对今后可能的影响，无以复加的挫败感迅速吞噬了CPU。

在霸天虎制裁部部长面前失态不是什么大事，就算在威震天面前发情对于声波来说都无所谓。没人会把他怎么样。何况……主动让DJD全面了解自己或许是件好事，省的他们亲自去查，查出更多不堪的往事。

然而这种自我安慰并没什么效果。

他知道今后那些位高权重的同僚会用如何的眼光看他，并将那些糟糕的芯声挤进他的脑模块。

他知道无论多长时间过去，那些旧年月在他火种上刻下的印记都无法抹去。

他知道自己会回到令自己憎恶的样子，机体却甘之如饴。

他知道无论自己如何从底层一步步爬上来站在人们敬畏的目光之中，却最终也不过是连自己都共生体都保护不了。

他一贯以异于常人的沉默和冷淡来做自己的保护色；他多么迷恋腐朽在燃烧中化为灰烬的画面，多么乐于听那些愚妄的聒噪以尖叫和求饶收尾，然而更多的，他却只能在暗中悄无声息地编织操控那张情报的网（——在蝙蝠精议员的调教下得以训练的技能），因为，每当他站在战场的边缘，俯视着自己的母星被炮火摇撼，都会想起那个被旧社会伤害得支离破碎再难拼合的自己——这让他在战斗之中难以维持对异能的控制，周遭战友与敌人丰沛的情感会对他产生无尽干扰，大大削弱他的战斗力。

轰隆隆和迷乱知道自家老大的脾气，看声波只是出神地望着天花板，并不理他们，就都跳下了充电床，自作主张地给老大和磁带部队全体请了个假。

蝙蝠精直到刚刚才结束充电，上线后正优哉游哉地往外间门口飞，被激光鸟和圆锯鸟一人一翅膀扇了回去。

没人知道那晚会议结束后，DJD和首席情报官最后留在会议厅里发生了什么。

反正转天在声波的谏言下，DJD立刻就被调离了总部——"威震天的狗被放了出去"，也方便满世界追杀叛徒。

后来六阶们也被放了出去，在没什么第六阶段的任务要执行时就接点屠星的散活儿，不然DJD不在，他们待在总部也只会四处横行。

总之，自那一次会议往后DJD和六阶就鲜少出席核心会议了，临时回总部也往往是直接觐见威震天首领。（红蜘蛛便从此在会议上口出狂言无所畏惧。）

一些视频还在底层流传，但随着他们淡出了核心力量的视野，似乎没有人注意到，有些势力已经被悄悄地削弱了。

当然，这都是后话了。

要说倘若哪位天天见不着DJD的大军阀一时想不开，带着手下图谋不轨，只有五名成员的DJD冒出来强调存在感，却寡不敌众，也是会有折损的，此时就不得不向总部再申请新人顶上去，比方说……第二任卡隆。

和平之残暴号舱门前，塔恩友善地蹲下来平视着新来的卡隆——"……你光学镜呢？"

"我能看见塞博坦人的磁感线动态成像，"橙色的小个子歪头笑了笑，"普通光学成像会与之重叠干扰，反正战前自己把光学镜摘了，干脆就不再装了。"

"特异点？"

"不是。"卡隆怡然自洽的神情让DJD头子恍惚觉得对方正通过那两个圆圆的黑洞注视着自己，"声波大人主持了对我的改造。"

塔恩倏地站起来，仔细地打量了一遍对方。

卡隆也抬起头笑着"看"他。

"档案里可不曾提到过这一点，"塔恩深吸一口气，声音里显露出些许压迫的意味，"我以为，威震天大人会亲自敲定DJD的人选……"

"首领日理万机。"

……好了，熔炉，搅碎机，电椅，倒齐备了，谁知道他们还有什么卧虎藏龙的本事。

欢迎会上，塔恩望着不远处正划拳拼酒其乐融融的新旧属下们，拨弄着情报部门的通讯频道开了又关，关了又开。

END

全文字数1.3w

原计划是后续还有内容，但热衷于拆卸而懒得铺剧情的我决定还是截成单篇来写

感谢阅读


End file.
